


Queen Under the Mountain

by benny_Laur



Series: Queen Under the Mountain, King Under the Hill [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Character Death, Durin Family, Gen, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Really Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benny_Laur/pseuds/benny_Laur
Summary: Dis receives a letter from her youngest son, telling her to come to Erebor. Thorin has passed away, and their people need their Queen.Or, at least, that's what's implied. Perhaps next time someone other than Kili should be tasked with writing important letters.





	Queen Under the Mountain

_Mum,_

_Please come to the mountain. I know you were waiting until all our people could make the journey, but things have changed. Uncle has gone to a happier place – our people need their queen._

_Kili_

          Lady Dis rode in silence beside one of the caravans.

          The return to Erebor was meant to be a happy occasion – and for many it was. The dwarves of Erebor cried when the news of their king and his successful quest first reached the Blue Mountains. The dragon had been defeated and their home returned to them after a hundred years. Most of the dwarves who were forced to flee the mountain were eager for the journey back to the Lonely Mountain, while some who had become too accustomed to life in the Blue Mountains decided they would not return. Dis arranged the travelling parties and the supplies they would bring to Erebor for themselves and the people of Dale, ensuring her people would be cared for on their journey, and when they arrived in their new – or, for most, _old_ home. She got letters during this time, mostly from Balin, a few from her sons, and even one or two from Thorin, though those consisted mostly of Thorin denying the extent of his injuries and complaining about a fussing hobbit who would not leave him be. What a hobbit was, Dis was not quite sure, but according to her brother they worried far too much.  

          The letter from her youngest son had been a shock, to say the least. It had been hard to believe, truthfully. She thought of the letters that had been sent before, speaking of the rebuilding of the mountain and Thorin’s slow, _but sure_ , recovery. The letter had said no more of what happened, but it was clear his injuries were worse then anyone thought – or perhaps worse then anyone was willing to tell her. She had not let herself dwell on the unknown details of what happened. There was still too much to be done, too much planning left. As heart breaking as the news was, she had too many relying on her to fall apart in that moment.

          Dis kept her son’s letter in the breast pocket of her coat, feeling the heaviness of it’s subject with every step her pony made toward the mountain.

          Erebor was in celebration when their caravans arrived at the front gate. There were shouts and cheers of joy as dwarves rushed to each other, family and friends embracing, helping each other to move their belonging into Erebor and explore the mountain thought lost.

          “Mum!” Dis looked away from the dwarves around her. Kili was pushing past groups of dwarrow, with Fili slowly making his way behind him. She got off her pony, opening her arms to catch her youngest son as he flew at her. She pulled back, pressing her forehead against his own, before letting him go and pulling her eldest son into a similar embrace. Fili stepped away and stood beside his younger brother, both beaming at their mother.

          Dis did not imagine the way Fili limped after his brother, his left leg stiff and unable to bend quite the same after being broken in the battle. Kili was still cheerful despite the scar cutting across his nose and right cheek, but that seemed to be the worst of the visible injuries he had survived.

          Balin had made his way down from the mountain gate and stood behind the two brothers. Dis nodded at him, and he stepped forward, clasping her forearm.

          “Cousin,” Balin smiled at her, “Welcome home.”

          “Balin,” She leaned forward to press her forehead against his own.

          She knew better then to ask after Thorin. She was blessed to have both of her sons standing in front of her, worse off then when they left her – but alive, nonetheless. The quest had been overwhelmingly successful considering what they had set out to do, and even Dis had to admit she was surprised that so many lived. She would not break her own heart more then she already had thinking of her older brother.

          Balin and her sons followed Dis into the mountain, keeping mostly silent as she rediscovered Erebor. She was grateful for the silence – She had only been a dwarfling when Smaug attacked, and the memories of her home had been foggy and distant in her mind. Clarity slowly came to her as she stared at the stone around her. She had lost so much since she had last stood in the mountain.

          Smaug had taken not only her home, but her mother. She had been inconsolable then, crying for weeks as they travelled, with the only comfort coming from her two brothers. Her grandfather had not overcome his sickness and was help to no one. The remaining dwarves turned their weary eyes to her father, and he was unable to offer her the comfort she needed. Thorin and Frerin had tried their best and Dis was more then thankful for them.

          The Blue Mountain had not been her home, and as hard as she tried the cold mountain walls brought her no joy. She was strong for her people – she would be the princess they needed, despite her unhappiness, for she knew many must feel the same, and she would not add to their collective burden. For years she held her head high, helping the dwarves under her families care in the mountain while her brothers left to towns of men, collecting coin and withstanding their abuse.

          Vili changed that. He was a merchant dwarf from the Blue Mountains, too charming for his own good, and Dis was not easily swayed by his smile. Months of his attention had done nothing to change Dis’ opinion of the dwarf, and it was only after she began to tease him back, seeing the way he stuttered and blushed at her advances, that she hoped for more moments between the two. They began to court shortly after, and even sooner after that they were wed. The Princess of Erebor’s marriage was a joyful occasion for the mountain’s occupants, and it was the first time Dis felt truly happy in her new home.

          The battle of Azanulbizar was a devastating blow to everyone. Her grandfather and Frerin had been casualties, along with her cousin’s Balin and Dwalin’s father. Her own father was unaccounted for, his body not found among the dead. Thorin limped his way toward her when they returned, waiting until they were behind closed doors to collapse into her. Her brother – _the King_ , held their people together when she could not.

          Two years after the battle, the birth of Lady Dis and Vili’s first son brought even more happiness to the dwarrows of Erebor than their marriage. The newborn prince became a symbol of their strength and perseverance, a new era of an exiled king, and Thorin named his nephew his heir. Five years after that, tragedy came to Dis again, and Vili was killed by an Orc pack while traveling back home to the Blue Mountains. Only weeks later, Kili was born, and Dis had to hold her head high for their people and her sons.

          “Mum?” Fili asked, resting a hand on her arm. She drew in a deep breath before turning back toward Balin and her sons.

          “I suppose there is quite a lot of work to be done.” She said to Balin. He smiled, not unkindly, and nodded his head.

          “Afraid so, my Queen.”  

          “Fili, Kili, go help the caravans unpack.” Her children nodded, leaving to the front gates of Erebor at their mother’s request. Dis tilted her head toward Balin. “Lead the way.”

          Their footsteps echoed in the halls as they made their way to the royal wing. Balin kept speaking, filling in the silence between the two. He told her how Fili had stepped up during her absence, and how he believed Fili would make a fine king some day. “Though perhaps not yet,” Balin let out a short laugh.

          “We’re still working on your quarters,” Balin said as they walked. “They’re livable,” He assured her, “But Thorin had insisted that the common areas and housing be the priority, so I’m afraid these rooms haven’t had many of their renovations done quite yet.”

          “Thorin was right,” Dis said, “Our people should have been the priority. I’ll sleep on the ground if I must.” Balin let out a chuckle.

          “There’s no need for that. You do have a bed, at the very least.” He paused in front of a large door and smiled at Dis before pushing it open.

          Balin stepped into the office, gesturing for Dis to follow him. Light came through small slits in the stone wall behind the desk, illuminating the few objects in the room. There were organised piles of parchment and letters on the desk in the centre of the room, with a large chair pushed away from it. An old, ornate tapestry covered over half of a wall, showing a much younger version of her family. Her grandfather and father stood side by side, with her mother on her father’s left. Thorin and Frerin stood beside her mother, and in her mother’s arms was a tiny dwarfling that she could only assume was herself.

          “Thorin tried to have quite a bit done for you.” Balin said, eyeing the room. “He didn’t want you to have much trouble, you see.”

          “How kind of him.” She said softly. She remained quiet, eyes drifting around the room. She turned back toward her advisor.

          “Balin –”

          “A moment alone, perhaps?” He asked. Dis nodded her head. Balin bowed slightly. “I’ll try to keep Dwalin away, he’s quite keen to see you again.” He commented, walking out of the room. He closed the heavy door closed behind him.

          Dis let out a sigh into the empty room. She walked around, fingers flitting from the stone walls to the tapestry. She circled the desk, running her hands across the edge of it.

          A folded piece of parchment caught her eye, shoved half under another pile of paperwork. Dis paused. It seemed so out of place on the otherwise tidy desk. She pulled it out, opening it to reveal a partially written letter written in her brother’s hand writing.

_Bilbo,_

_~~I’m sorry. I never wanted you to~~ _

_~~I had hoped Erebor could have been your home. I wanted you to stay but I didn’t know how to tell you. No words seemed enough~~_

_~~I miss you~~_

_~~I lov~~_

 

          The rest was illegible, too crossed out to understand. Dis sat down heavily in the desk chair, holding onto the letter.

          “Oh, Thorin,” She mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter should be posted soon, within the next week (hopefully)! Please kudos and leave comments if you liked it! This is the first part in a series I'll be posting, where we we focus more on Thorin and Bilbo!  
> Thanks! xx


End file.
